I Will Not Give You Up
by tkmemmott
Summary: I never expected to have such a sudden confirmation that I need to confess something, but seeing Beca up there, singing Freedom. I knew that I had to tell her, everything... But what would I do if Beca doesn't feel the same way? PP3, Freedom 90 performance from Chloe's POV. BeChloe fluff one-shot.


_**A/N: Hey guys! So this idea has been stuck in my head since I watched PP3. I felt like there was so much potential for this scene when it came to BeChloe. This is the part where Beca is singing 'Freedom 90!', from Chloe's POV. I changed it obviously but parts of the experience really did happen in the movie and some parts didn't. Just a warning, I did change a little bit of the scene so Beca and Chloe had more time together while singing. This is currently just planned as a one-shot but if you guys respond positively I'll write a little epilogue about Beca's tour for ya as well.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. This was just for fun.**_

 ** _Song: Freedom 90! By George Michael (All rights are his and Columbia Records)_**

Chloe's POV

I can't help but stare, admiringly up at Beca as she stands on stage. The lights are still dark, but I can see her as she takes her place in front of the mic. This is the biggest moment in Beca's career, heck probably in her life. She is moments away from her debut performance as a solo artist. My heart is full of pride, admiration, love, and some sadness. I know that this one moment will change not just Beca's life, but mine as well.

Loving Beca Mitchell was the most complicatedly simple thing in my life. It wasn't a choice, it wasn't a decision I made, it was just a fact. I've known Beca would be the single biggest upset I had ever come across in my life. It was unexplainable, but I knew the small brunette would become my best friend, and my biggest struggle. I loved Beca from the moment I heard her sing. When we had sang together that day in the shower, something changed for me. I had never felt that connected to another person while singing. I found my thoughts consumed with nothing but the DJ since. If I wasn't with her, I was thinking about her. If I wasn't thinking about her, I was talking about her. Beca became everything to me. We became instant best friends and Beca even let me in, which I knew wasn't easy for her. She admittedly told me things she's never told anyone else before. We spent hours, holding each other, telling one another about our families, our childhoods, our best and worse memories. Beca knew me better than anyone else in my life and I knew her just as well. She made it so easy to love her. Despite her badass persona she tried to convince everyone of, Beca was the kindest, most amazing person I have ever known.

Suddenly, I am pulled out of my thoughts as Beca's voice rings out over the crowd of onlookers. A soft, clear, and amazing _Ooh ohh ohh._ She repeats herself before playing it on loop. I find myself unable to look away. She continues with a few different variations of _ohh's._ Finally, she looks up and stares into my eyes and smiles, the one she only uses when she's looking at me. My heart sores with pride as I watch her own every part of this performance.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young boy,_

 _Didn't know what I wanted to be._

 _I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy,_

 _And I guess it was enough for me._

 _To win the race, a prettier face,_

 _Brand-new clothes, and a big fat place._

 _On your rock and roll TV._

I can't help but laugh at Beca's sass as she sings. I begin to snap my fingers along with he rest of the Bella's, my eyes never leaving my best friend.

 _But today the way I play the game, is not the same, no way_

 _I think I'm gonna get me some happy._

Suddenly, she begins to walk toward the front of the stage. She makes a beeline for the stairs.. She begins to descend them and we're all looking at each other confused. She puts her hand out for Fat Amy, encouraging her to stand. Suddenly, I know exactly what Beca is doing. My heart begins to swell and I'm almost on the brink of tears.

She pulls Amy to her feet and begins to walk back on stage, still singing.

 _I think there's something you should know,_

Amy sings the next line as Aubrey stands and motions the rest of us to follow.

 _I think it's time I told you so,_

Beca continues, and suddenly we're all on our feet practically being pushed on stage by those around us.

 _There's something deep inside of me_

CR joins in, with Beca's encouragement

 _There's some else I gotta be_

Everyone's watching closely now at the craziness that is now happening. No one expected Beca to do this. I can't help but wonder how long she had this planned. We're all on stage now as Beca continues the song, without losing a single beat. The rest of us pitching in where we feel is best.

 _Take back your picture in a frame._

 _Take back your singing in the rain._

 _I just hope you understand,_

 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man!_

Beca's standing next to me now and pulls me into her side as she sings. I sing with her, with all the love and joy in my entire body. I can't help but think about how I probably look like an idiot right now, but honestly, I don't care.

 _All we have to do now,_

 _Is take these lies and make them true_

 _Somehow, all we have to see,_

 _Is that I don't belong to you,_

 _And you don't belong to me. Yeah._

 _Freedom, freedom._

 _I won't let you down._

 _I will not give you up._

 _Gotta have some faith in the,_

 _Have some faith in the sound._

Beca, the whole time is walking around the stage. At one point she pulls CR out of the line of Bella's.

 _I think there's something you should know,_

 _I think it's time I stopped the show._

 _There's something deep inside of me._

 _There's someone I forgot to be._

 _Take back your picture in a frame._

 _Don't think that I'll be back again._

 _I just hope you understand,_

 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man._

Suddenly, the song slows and we're all looking at Beca. She looks back at each girl, until her eyes fall on me. She looks so serious, almost desperate in this moment, as she sings the words. The whole time, looking at me.

 _I will not let you down_

It's almost as though she's trying to convince me of something. Like she's trying to express her feelings through the lyrics. I loss track of everything now, the only thing I know is that Beca is right there and suddenly, I don't care about the risks. It's in that moment that I decided I needed to stop hiding and tell Beca Mitchell that I'm madly in love with her.

We all come together in our usual huddle. This time there's no worry that we'll get the timing right. We trust each other, and we know each other. As our arms fly in the air the band is reviled, it feels almost like some cheesy music number in a movie. But I don't care. All I care about is that Beca is getting her moment, and she decided to share it with our family.

As Beca continues to sing, we all start hugging each other. She belts out _freedom,_ and all the emotions take over. We don't care about the crowd, or DJ Khaled. All we care about is that this is our family, we're together, and Beca has just proven to us all that nothing will separate us. That just as she wont let us down, neither will anyone else in our close nit group.

 _Have some faith in the sound._

 _Freedom_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _All we have to do now,_

 _Is take these lies and make them true_

 _Somehow make them true._

Beca begins to pull each girl into a hug, one by one. I can see the emotion on her face. I pull Aubrey into a hug as the emotion continues to wash over me.

Suddenly we're all surrounding each other and Beca takes center stage again. I stand beside her and hold her hand. She holds on tightly as she sings.

 _I won't let you down,_

 _I will not give you up._

 _Gotta have some faith in the sound_

 _It's the one good thing that I've got._

She squeezes my hand and lets go. Suddenly she's walking forward. It's in that moment that I lose all control over my emotions and feel the tears run down my face.

 _I won't let you down,_

 _I will not give you up._

I can't help but think that Beca is singing this as a promise to all of us. She won't let us down and she's not going to just forget us.

 _It's the one good thing that I've got._

The music stops, and a sudden rush of emotion hits every single Bella. Everyone is one their feet, cheering Beca on. I can see the joy emanating off of her. She turns around after a moment and I immediately pull her into my arms. She hugs me back so tight, neither one of us willing to let go. We must have taken too long because suddenly the rest of the Bella's are hugging us now, in one giant group hug. I can't help but laugh.

Quite a bit of time passes between when we got off stage and when I get to see Beca again. So many people wanted to talk to her, so I was forced to be patient. But while I was waiting Aubrey came up to me and pulled me into her side.

Aubrey was the only person I ever told about my feeling for the younger girl. She's spent pretty much every day since I told her trying to convince me to tell Beca. But I was worried about what would happen if Beca didn't feel the same way. I lived in fear of losing Beca, so I hid my feelings and masked them with friendship. But now, I feared I would loss her, if I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to tell her." I confess to Brey. She gives me a confused look before realization crosses her face. Now she's wearing a huge smile.

"It's about damn time." Brey smirked. This time she pulled me into a hug, both arms wrapped around me.

We ended the hug with a laugh. Just as we pulled away, Beca came into view. Aubrey looked at me, her eyes shining with joy. "Go get your girl." She whispered.

I didn't have to be told twice. I practically ran to Beca and wrapped my arms around her. "You were amazing!" I cheer.

Beca laughs as her arms come around my back and pull me into her tightly. She placed her chin on my shoulder and we just hold each other. I feel a tear run down my cheek. Beca must have felt as though something was off because she pulled away slightly, just in time to see the tear.

"What's wrong?" She asks, suddenly concern washes over her face.

I shake my head, unsure of how to find the words. Beca can read me like a book, so she can tell I don't have the words. "Chlo, whatever it is you can tell me."

It's these words that give me the courage to say it. I didn't mean to start with it but it just sort of fell out of my mouth. "I love you, Beca." I suddenly wish I could take the words back and start somewhere else, that is until I see the look on Beca's face.

"You do?" Beca asks. She seems unsure of how I mean it.

"Beca Mitchell, I'm madly in love with you." The words, again, just falling out of my mouth. "I've been in love of you since the moment I met you. I know that you might not feel the same way and that's okay but I just had to…" But before I can finish Beca's lips are on mine. I'm caught by surprise, but quickly recover. I kiss her back with all the passion and love I can. (Which is a lot because it's been pent up for awhile.) Beca pulls away after a moment and looks into my eyes. Suddenly, there's something different about this look. Something I've only ever seen for brief moments, when I catch her randomly looking at me. But this time she doesn't shy away from it.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words to me." Beca confesses. "Chloe Beale, I am madly in love with you as well."

Suddenly our lips meet again, this time less feverish but full of as much love and passion as before.

Our moment is broken however when we hear a voice from behind me. "It's about damn time you two confessed your love!" It's Amy. Beca and I pull apart and burst into laughter. I rest my forehead on Beca's and keep my eyes closed.

"So, were you telling the truth?" I ask.

"About what?" Beca askes, here dark blue eyes piercing into mine.

"That you will not give me up?" I ask, referring to the song. Beca lets out a laugh.

"Damn right I was." Beca smirks. "I finally got you and I'm never letting go."


End file.
